heart betrayal
by shimakasa
Summary: chie—; "Chie, apa kau punya seseorang yang kau sukai?"


**a/n1.** i'm shipping adachi/chie. yeay weirdest pairing ever. CRACK PARAH. KOKORO INI LELAH.

**a/n2.** gue gasuka P4 tapi adachie pengecualian uhuhuhu ;A; btw ini terinspirasi dari art ereani-nya fallen-san dA. ohhh my feels.

**a/n3.** berusaha untuk se-IC mungkin tapi entahlah, aku gagal sepertinya OTL

* * *

"Chie, apa kau punya seseorang yang kau sukai?"

Pertanyaan _to the point_ dari Yukiko membuat Chie refleks menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mmm-hmm. Kurasa tidak. Tapi, entahlah…"

Chie menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya, mendesah pelan. Mengetuk-ngetuk pelan meja dengan pensil mekanik yang ada di tangannya. Mendadak, ia kehilangan minat untuk mengerjakan soal-soal Biologi lebih lanjut.

"…Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal seperti itu, sih. Kau tahulah, Yukiko." Chie mengedikkan dagu. "Apalagi sekarang. Aku terlalu fokus dengan membasmi _Shadow_ di Mayonaka TV, berpikir untuk lebih kuat, kuat, kuat—pokoknya harus menjadi lebih daripada Narukami-kun—"

Chie mengernyitkan alis ketika melihat Yukiko yang malah, tertawa pelan. Hei, apa yang lucu? pikirnya bingung. Memangnya berusaha untuk menjadi yang terkuat dari seluruh anggota Investigation Team itu lucu? Malah, bukannya keren, ya?

Kadang, Chie tidak habis pikir mengenai selera humor Yukiko yang menurutnya aneh. Yukiko tidak pernah tertawa tiap kali mendengar lelucon Yosuke, tapi selalu tertawa—bahkan, terkadang sampai terbahak-bahak—kalau mendengar hal-hal yang tidak lucu seperti ini.

Tapi, ya sudahlah; Chie tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, sih. Toh Yukiko tetaplah Yukiko, terlepas dari itu semua.

"—pokoknya, begitulah." Chie mengangkat bahu. Entah, ia bingung mau bilang apa lagi. "Mungkin saking fokusnya, aku… jadi melupakan hal-hal seperti itu. Hahaha. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?" Yukiko menopang dagunya. Tertarik untuk mendengar lebih lanjut.

"Tapi… Walau begitu, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Pada seseorang. Dia… berbeda. Dia berbeda dengan laki-laki lain, dan juga membuat perasaanku padanya berbeda…"

Chie terhenti sejenak. Pandangannya menerawang. Sosok lelaki bersurai hitam obsidian, dengan kejenakaan yang terpancar pada kedua iris abu-abunya, muncul di benaknya. Lelaki yang konyol, menggilai segala hidangan dengan sawi putih sebagai bahan utama.

Dia mungkin tidak seperti Narukami-kun yang bijaksana dan punya _leadership _kuat. Dia mungkin tidak seperti Yosuke yang kaya raya. Atau tidak gahar dan maskulin seperti Kanji. Dan tidak jago bermain basket seperti Ichijou-kun—astaga, dia bukan siapa-siapa. Dia hanya seorang Detektif kepolisian biasa. Dia bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya kalau dibandingkan dengan Dojima-san atau Naoto.

Namun,

Wajahnya, suaranya, tawanya… Hanya dengan kehadirannya, Chie merasa senang. Rasa senang yang aneh, tetapi di saat yang bersamaan juga hangat. Hangat yang berbeda dengan hangat yang ia rasakan ketia sedang bersama sahabat-sahabatnya.

Chie tidak pernah berpikir perasaan macam apa itu—yang jelas, itu bukan perasaan suka. Itu perasaan yang berbeda dengan perasaan suka.

Terlebih ketika lelaki itu membuka kedoknya. Serigala berbulu domba—ia menyembunyikan keberingasannya dari balik kejenakaannya. Siapa sangka kalau lelaki itulah, yang membunuh Yamano Mayumi dan Konishi Saki?

Sungguh, betapa menyedihkannya. Apalagi, pada saat ia mengetahui itu semua, saat itu pula mengetahui perasaan macam apa yang ia rasakan terhadap Adachi. Setelah sebelumnya ia mengalami rasa sakit yang hebat.

Rasa sakit itu… Menghunjam jantungnya.

Rasa sakit itu… Membuat luka menganga pada hatinya.

Rasa sakit itu… Membuatnya merasa perih dan sesak.

Rasa sakit itu… Cinta.

Chie tersenyum miris. Mendadak kertas soal Biologi menjadi objek yang ingin ia pandangi untuk saat ini. Ketika ia menatap lamat-lamat kertas soal tersebut, ia lihat kertas soalnya sudah ternodai oleh jejak-jejak basah yang semakin lama, semakin banyak.

(itu air mata.)

Dan Chie sama sekali tak memiliki niat untuk menghentinya air matanya.

(karena pada saat ini, hatinya _hancurhancurhancur_ berantakan, dan ia harap ada angin yang bisa menyapu ini semua.

menyedihkan.)

"Adachi…" bisik Chie, lirih. Berharap dengan mengucapkan nama itu, semua yang ia rasakan ini bisa berakhir.

Tapi, apa mungkin? Toh, lelaki itu sudah mengkhianati dirinya. Hati_nya_.


End file.
